theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Crab Party 2015
The Crab Party 2015 is a party on The Island that began on April 16th, and ended on April 30th, 2015. Fellys were able to take their Crabs to the Crab Show, and adopt the new Lavender and Silver Crabs. Trivia *It is the first Crab Party to introduce new Crabs since the Crab party 2013. *This is the first Crab Party to have transformations. *Salaman's new Crab, Karen was introduced for the party. *All the room decorations from 2012 didn't return. *This was the first party to decorate the Beacon, Patuna INC, Cloud Factory, and the Mineral Dojo. Crab Domains *Arcade: Red *Performance Center: Green *Restaurant: Brown *Coral Cave: Orange *Shore: Rainbow *Music Store: Grey *Park: Black *Book Store: Dark Yellow *Fashion Show: Purple *Iceberg: Holiday *Lighthouse Cliff: Gold *Lighthouse: Indigo *Clothes Shop: Lavender *Soccer Stadium: Silver *Industrial: Yellow *Ogle Lake: White *Indoor Pool: Violet *Lounge: Pink *Wind Dojo: Light Blue *Element Dojo: Blue Items *Rainbow Crab Hat *Golden Crab Hat *Holiday Crab Hat *Rainbow Medal *Gold Medal *Holiday Medal *Silver Crab Shirt *Silver Shirt, *Silver Crab Hat *Silver Medal *I am a Pirate Shirt *Red I love Crabs Shirt Gallery Sneak Peeks crab sneak 5.png|A sneak peek of the Beach last crab sneak.png|A sneak peek of the Plaza Ads Ninja ad.png|The first advertisement Beatz ad 2.png|The second advertisement crab ad 3.png|The third advertisement Crab party now on.png|The advertisement saying the party is on now Other Crab Party About.png|The "about" section Construction Town Crab Con.png|Town Performance Center Crab Con.png|Performance Center Arcade Crab Con 2.png|Arcade Restaurant Crab Con.png|Restaurant Coin Cave Crab Con.png|Coin Cave Shore Crab Con.png|Shore Music Store Crab Con.png|Music Store Park Crab Con.png|Park Book Store Crab Con.png|Book Store Fashion Show Crab Con.png|Fashion Show Iceberg Crab Con.png|Iceberg Lighthouse Cliff Crab Con.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Crab Con.png|Lighthouse Clothes Shop Crab Con.png|Clothes Shop Soccer Stadium Crab Con.png|Soccer Stadium Public Square Crab Con.png|Public Square Element Dojo Crab Con.png|Element Dojo Wind Dojo Crab Con.png|Wind Dojo Ogle Lake Crab Con.png|Ogle Lake Indoor Pool Crab Con.png|Indoor Pool Lounge Crab Con.png|Lounge Industrial Crab Con.png|Industrial Party Pictures Phase 1 Town Crab 2.png|Town Performance Center Crab.png|Performance Center Arcade Crab 2.png|Arcade Crab Lounge Crab.png|Crab Lounge Coral Cave Crab.png|Coin Cave Restaurant Crab.png|Restaurant Park Crab.png|Park Nature Center Crab.png|Nature Center Shore Crab.png|Shore Patuna INC Crab.png|Patuna INC Dance Club Crab.png|Dance Club Basement Crab.png|Supply Room Beach Crab.png|Beach Music store crab.png|Music Store Town Alley Crab.png|Town Alley Book Store Crab.png|Book Store Fashion Show crab.png|Fashion Show Playground Crab.png|Playground Iceberg Crab.png|Iceberg Lighthouse Cliff Crab 1.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Crab.png|Lighthouse Beacon Crab.png|Beacon Shopping Center Crab 2.png|Shopping Center Pet Shop Crab.png|Pet Shop Pet Shop Rooftop Crab.png|Pet Shop Rooftop Clothes Shop Crab.png|Clothes Shop Soccer Stadium Crab 2.png|Soccer Stadium Public Square Crab 3.png|Public Square Care Center Crab 2.png|Care Center Karate Dojo Crab.png|Karate Dojo Element Dojo Crab 2.png|Element Dojo Wind Dojo Crab.png|Wind Dojo Fire Dojo Crab.png|Fire Dojo Mineral Dojo Crab.png|Mineral Dojo Ogle Lake Crab 2.png|Ogle Lake Indoor Pool Crab.png|Indoor Pool Lounge Crab.png|Lounge Pool superhero.png|Chocolate Factory Industrial Crab.png|Industrial Cloud Factory Crab.png|Cloud Factory Phase 2 Shopping Center Crab 3.png|Shopping Center Soccer Stadium Crab.png|Soccer Stadium Public Square Crab 4.png|Public Square Crab Show.png|Crab Show (1st Competition) Dialogue Town Crab Salaman.png|Salaman speaking to you at the Town Public Square Crab Z-Stone.png|Z-Stone speaking to you at Public Square Videos See Also *Crab Party 2011 *Crab Party 2012 *Crab Party 2013 *Crab Party 2014 *Crab Party 2016 *Crab Party 2017 *Crab Party 2018 *Crab Party 2019 *Crab Partys Category:The Island Category:Parties of 2015 Category:2015 Category:Parties